


Unconscious

by MidnightWolf



Series: Unconditional [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Puppy Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 07:40:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21012176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightWolf/pseuds/MidnightWolf
Summary: Canada can't sleep, but Romano is there to help him.





	Unconscious

**Author's Note:**

> Sort of an epilogue to an unfinished sequel to an anonymous fic I posted on the kink meme a while back... Yeah.   
I tried to keep it self-contained, but might be a little confusing if you haven't read the original fic and I no longer have the link... so have fun with that.  
Relevant Facts: Canada was kidnapped and brainwashed into being a puppy, and now that he's been rescued and the brainwashing was undone, Canada still kind of misses being a puppy.
> 
> The original fic needs major editing before I post it anywhere else and the sequel is a bit of a mess and may never be finished, but I might eventually post either of them, hence this being in a series.

Sometimes Canada can't resist the whining in the back of his mind, the longing for unconditional affection, for a gentle hand rubbing his jaw and shoulders. He knows he shouldn't. If America ever found out that Canada still longs for the peaceful life of a well-loved pet, it would break his heart.

But being a person is hard. Being a Nation-person is even harder.

It's easier in his own lands, with the whisper of his people drowning out the siren call of the pup. He has a duty to his people, and Canada has never shirked his duties.

Away from his lands, his people are not silent, but they are quieter. Quiet enough that Canada can hear the pup whining in the back of his mind. Begging for their master to give them the affection they need. To take away their fears and their worries with the touch of a warm hand.

Canada rolls out of bed, hitting the floor hard, but the pain doesn't bother him. He can't sleep alone with the pup so loud in his head. He crawls across the floor to the second bed and whines under his breath.

A tired groan is the only response so Canada whines again. This time, he receives a low curse in reply as the man in the bed sits up, rubbing his eyes and reaching out to turn on the bedside lamp.

“What's wrong?”

If Canada ever told anyone that Romano Italy could sound so gentle, they would laugh in his face. But it doesn't matter what everyone else thinks. Romano looks down at Canada with worried eyes and Canada lets the pup have its way.

Canada whimpers a quiet plea, rising up on his knees to rest his fisted hands on top of the bed. Pups aren't normally allowed on beds, but Romano never seems to mind.

“Oh, cucciolo...”

Romano doesn't scold him like America would. Romano shakes his head and scowls, but helps Canada up onto the bed. Canada curls up against Romano, head resting on a bare thigh, and whines a quiet apology for waking Romano up.

“Hush, cucciolo,” Romano scolds, though his voice remains light and gentle. “You're a good boy, aren't you?”

The praise clearly doesn't come naturally to him, stiff and stilted, but the words still fill Canada with warmth and a happy pride. The pup has only one purpose, and that is to make its master happy. Canada yips a quiet agreement, shifting to roll onto his back with his hands fisted and held up by his ears, eager for belly rubs.

Romano rolls his eyes, but complies, slipping his hand under the collar of Canada's nightshirt to rub Canada's chest so gently. The touch is so soft and warm that Canada is finally able to close his eyes and drift away. His master is pleased with him. His master will keep him safe.

There will be more meetings in the morning, and Canada will have to be a person again, but for now, he can just be a pup sleeping with his loving master, just as a pup should.


End file.
